


Ideal Partner is a Myth

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	Ideal Partner is a Myth

His singing voice is definitely not the best, but I will never tire waking up from his off key songs of "Good morning, Y/N, my wife!" and "How was your day, babe?" in tunes he has made himself yet never always the same.

His always craving appetite is never not a wonder to me.

His sometimes selfish and childish tantrums are just unbearable until he makes that puppy eyes.

His sometimes really unpleasant fashion sense is beyond me, yet his confidence of going outside in them is much more.

His weird experiments of mixing different kinds of food that sometimes make me watch in amusement and cringe. "Try it, it's delicious!", he always tells me. Some are alright, but some are just plain terrible. Then he laughs at whatever my reaction is.

His loud laugh that makes the neighbors think there is always a party in our home is either annoying or contagious.

His... "Good morning, Y/N, my wife!" He says in a sleepy voice and morning breath as he moves closer to make sure he is embracing me.

"Good morning, dork." I continue tracing the features of his face I never tire of waking up to even after three years of marriage. "I love you, Alfred." I kiss his cheek, then embrace him tightly. Three years and counting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
